enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Juke Limited
Juke Limited was the largest mining corporation in the solar system. Founded by Ukko Jukes, he used various ruthless tactics to achieve dominance over the industry. The company had headquarters on Luna.Earth Unaware History Past The company was known for using illegal techniques in order to obtain their interests, including bumping - stealing an asteroid from a ship that was already mining it. One such incident occurred in The Belt where a Juke vessel bumped a Bulgarian free miner ship, which resulted in the ship's crew, including Verbatov, breaking up and going their separate ways looking for work. One of the other advantages Juke Limited had was the Parallax Telescopes, which allowed the company to collect information on its competitors. Juke Limited also set up mining colonies or cities up on asteroids as a way of claiming an asteroid. One such example was the asteroid Kleopatra, which was home to at least seven thousand residents. At some point, Juke conducted breakthrough research concerning gravity manipulation, developing artificial gravity manipulation known as Gravitics. Soon afterward, they built the Jukes Gravic Downmaster device to utilize the science and make a profit.''Children of the Fleet'' Continuing their Gravitics innovations, shortly before the First Invasion Juke Limited developed two new prototypes - the Glaser and the Vanguard drone. The Glaser was a weapon combining the power of gravity with a laser, while the Vanguard was a prospecting drone, designed to look for viable asteroids.Earth Afire Earth Awakens After Juke sent their entire fleet of Vanguard drones armed with Glasers to destroy the Formic scout ship, the company's stock took a huge drop as the attack failed miserably. However, the company financed a second mission to infiltrate the Formic scout ship and offered a protection shield using Juke ships to various companies and corporations.Earth Awakens After Ukko Jukes, the company's founder, stepped down to become the first Hegemon of the newly formed Earth Hegemony, he appointed his son Lem Jukes to become the new CEO. The Swarm After capturing the Formic scout ship, it became property of Juke Limited by salvage law. Juke immediately began to research the alien ship, constructing large rings around the scout ship to understand its technology and hull material.The Swarm Juke also constructed shipyards in the Belt for building International Fleet warships. Children of the Fleet By 2 AX, Juke was still in business, with ships available for charter. One of their ships was used by terrorists to attack the Fleet School. Divisions Experimental Defense Division The Experimental Defense Division was directed by Noloa Benyawe after the First Formic War. The purpose of the division was to develop and test new technologies that could protect Earth against the incoming Formic fleet and provide Juke Limited with a source of revenue by selling the technologies to the International Fleet. Known Employees * Ukko Jukes (Founder, former CEO) * Lem Jukes (CEO) * Dr. Richard Dublin * Dr. Noloa Benyawe * Wilasanee Saowaluk * Heinrich Burnzel * Yanyu * Richard Prescott * Simona Moratti * Norja Ramdakan * Despoina * Serge * Franz Nikula * Koshimi * Naiyoni * Charles * Bullick * Maxwell * Natasha * Podolski (deceased) * Chubs Zimmons (deceased) Trivia * Due to the name of the Gravic Downmaster and other hints in Children of the Fleet, it is likely that the original name of Juke Limited was the Jukes Corporation. References Category:Enderverse Category:Organizations